This invention relates to a game machine system having an operating device or game controller. More particularly, this invention relates to a game machine system including a game machine, such as a personal computer or a video game apparatus, and an operating device (controller) for transmitting and receiving data to and from the game machine.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional electronic game machine 80 and a controller. In the figure CPU 81 (Central Processor Unit) writes data into a W-RAM 83, reads data out of the W-RAM 83 and transmits data to a PPU 84 (Picture Processing Unit), in synchronism with a clock signal and according to program data stored in a ROM 82 (Read Only Memory). The game machine generates a picture image signal which is output by PPU 84 based on image data in V-RAM 85. The CPU 81 also transmits a clock signal to a controller 90A or 90B to directly receive data in synchronism with the clock signal based upon switch actuation by an operator. The CPU 81 outputs data to PPU 84 so as to change the image signal in accordance with the data input from controller 90A or 90B.
The game machine 80 and controllers 90A and 90B are connected by a data line for receiving operating device data from the controllers 90A and 90B and a clock signal line for transmitting a clock signal to the controllers 90A and 90B for synchronizing timing of data transmission from the controller and timing of operation of the CPU 81. The data line is connected directly to the CPU 81 via an interface (not shown). In other words, in the conventional game machine system, data from controllers 90A and 90B is read directly by the CPU 81 which performs image processing at timing based on the clock signal. CPU 81 has to directly read the signals from controllers 90A and 90B, thus increasing the amount of processing by CPU 81. Furthermore, CPU 81 has to read the signal from the controller in synchronism with the clock, so that there needs to be a clock line, in addition to the data line for transmission and reception of data. To this end, there is increase in the number of pins of the connector for connecting between the controller cable and the game machine, raising manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the conventional controllers 90A and 90B each include a plurality of switches and transmission of data to the main-body game machine occurs depending upon whether or not an individual switch is depressed.
As the amount of controller data increases, the amount of time required for the CPU to read controller data also increases. Thus, the CPU has an increases processing burden as the amount of such data increases.
Moreover, conventionally, a clock signal line is required in addition to the data line for connection between a controller and the game machine. Thus, the number of pins of the connector connecting the controller and the game machine is increased, adding to manufacturing costs.
In addition, conventional controllers do not typically permit transmission and reception of data without regard to whether or not an individual switch is depressed. In conventional video game systems, it has been impossible to flexibly utilize a controller in a variety of methods of use by extending its use in various ways after purchasing.
It is therefore an object of a first invention to provide a game machine which is capable of reducing the amount of CPU processing to secure more time for image processing by the CPU.
It is an object of a second invention to provide a game machine system which is capable of reducing the amount of CPU processing time to secure more time for image processing in the CPU, and to reduce manufacturing costs by reducing the number of connector pins for connecting a controller and the game machine. Also, it is an object to provide a game machine system in which the controller uses may be extended in various ways.
In a first illustrative embodiment, a game machine is connected to a plurality of operation controlling or operating devices adapted to be operated by an operator and to output, by modulation, output device data representative of an operating state of the operating device in response to received command data. The game machine performs image processing based on the operating device data, and includes: a central processing means, an operation storing means, a receiving means, a temporary storing means, a further data processing means, and transmitting means.
The central processing means operates to perform image processing operations based on a predetermined stored program. The operation storing means is accessed by the central processing means and stores data required for advancing a game by the central processing means including data from the operating device. The receiving means receives, by demodulation, the operating device data from the operating device. The temporary storing means temporarily stores the operating device data. The further data processing means carries out predetermined data processing operations according to a command by the central processing means. The transmitting means transmits, by modulation, data output from the further data processing means to the operating device. The central processing means outputs command data for reading out the operating device data. The data processing means outputs the command data from the central processing means to the transmitting means, so that the operating device data received by the receiving means is stored in the temporary storing means to be transferred to the operation storing means.
The game machine system may be connected to a plurality of operating devices to be operated by an operator and a video game processing system carries out image processing based on operating device data from the operating devices. The game machine, includes: a central processing means, an operation storing means, a first receiving means, a temporary storing means, a first data processing means, a first transmitting means, and a connecting means; and the operating device includes: a second receiving means, a wide variety of operation controlling mechanisms including various switches, a second data processing means, and transmitting means.
According to the game machine of an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, the central processing means does not perform reading-in of operating device data each time it uses operating device data, but the operating device data is processed by a means other than the central processing means. It is accordingly possible to realize a game machine in which the amount of processing required by the central processing means is reduced to secure more time for game processing.
Also, operating device data is stored in a memory means that also stores other data required for advancing a game so that the central processing means is allowed to process operating device data similarly to other game data. Therefore the central processing means can perform game processing at high speed and with high freedom.
Furthermore, according to one aspect of the present invention, operating device data can be partially read and accordingly there is no necessity of reading operating device data in its entirety at one time. Therefore unwanted portions of operating device data can be left unread, shortening read-in speed.
According to another aspect, it is possible to store data to be processed by the central processing means into an expansion device such as extension memory connected to the operating device. The expansion device may alternatively be a liquid crystal display.
According to another aspect, it is possible to load the data stored in an extension memory connected to one of a plurality of operating devices into an extension memory connected to another operating device. This enables exchanging of data between players.
Furthermore, according to another aspect, the data in an external memory means is temporarily stored in the operation storing means so that data conversion and copying is possible by the central processing means. This enables data to be copied in a different format than respective external memory means.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.